The Veiled Princess
by PaiChan33
Summary: Behind her three veils, Kasumi is cursed with a beauty created by the gods. However, if she is not to marry at eighteen, she will disappear and go back to the gods. If a man deems himself worthy, then he will have to answer three riddles. For each riddle answered, a veil will come off, and she will marry the man. Time is of the essence; will she find this man or will she disappear?
1. Prologue

The Veiled Princess

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: ...hi?**

**Some of you guys are probably like 'WHAT? SHE STILL LIVES?' **

**So I grew older and you grew older, and happy 2015 btw, and this happened and that happened and I'm so sorry I couldn't update faster than this! *bows profusely as she begs for forgiveness* I promise I will update all my stories!**

**By the way, I recommend you read 'The Kite Runner' by Khaled Hosseini (not too sure how you write his name). Although old, it's absolutely brilliant!**

**Please do tell me what you think about this? It's the first time I tried writing a fairy tale.. and also, I'm challenging myself. Anyways, enjoy!:)**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!:)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, in a ninja village in Japan, was the wife of the leader who desired a girl. She had had her wish of a first child, a boy, and then deeply wanted a girl. She went to the altar in her village to pray the heavens for a little girl daily. What she didn't know, was that the gods were about to give her a horrible fate. They talked to her in a dream and told her that she would be getting the girl that she desired so much. However, she would be so beautiful while she would grow that every man would do anything to have her - even kill. They warned her about being careful that no one saw her face - especially at the age of eighteen, as it was the age where her beauty would be fully developed. The woman was so overwhelmed with joy that she paid no mind to the gods' warnings. A few months later, a beautiful little girl was born from her, with shining amber eyes and a few curly strands of copper hair. Everyone in the village praised her for having such a beautiful child. _

_However, that was only the calm before the storm. _

_When she was two years old, the beautiful little girl had even better qualities. She had an enchanting smile, a pure soul...there wasn't a moment when she wasn't smiling or when she wasn't happy. She was so charming, that many young men took interest in her. Strange, isn't it? A young man interested in a baby girl?_

_It was when she was four years old that her beauty really started to show. Men would always find presents to give to her, would it be dolls or clothing, just to catch a beam coming from her. Many came daily, ignoring their own children to please her. Of course, the girl paid no attention and was blissfully unaware of other people's feelings towards her. But one day, things went out of control._

_A man who was utterly taken by the little girl's beauty abducted her while she was innocently playing by her house's garden. After hours of searching, her family had found her, in expensive clothing and surrounded by gifts. She was smiling, but it was so fake, so forced that even her parents were disturbed. The little girl was a princess, and because this man had kidnapped her, he was put to exile. Several days after this happened, many other men attempted to take the little princess for themselves, and that was when her mother realised that the gods were right. She soon left the village to another, putting three veils over her beautiful child's face, so that she could still see, but for others never to see her. The young princess soon forgot about the village, her friends, her brother and her father. Her mother never spoke about them either._

_In the village they stayed in, when someone asked why the princess had a veil in front of her face, her mother always explained that she had burnt it in an accident. Gone were the days where the princess was smiling everyday. She was miserable under her veils and asked the gods why she was doomed to be so beautiful. She even refused to ever look at herself in the mirror again._

_It was after a few years, when the princess was seventeen that her mother recieved another message from the gods._

_"If she does not marry to a man that she loves, then she will disappear forever."_

_The princess' mother cried every night. The child that she loved so was going to disappear. The age of eighteen was the only time she could marry, and that doomed age was when she was to have a veils in front of her face the whole time. Surely the husband would ask for her to take her veils off. But the mother was afraid. She had never removed the veils herself, and had simply forgotten what her daughter looked like. She couldn't find any man in the village that she was currently in to marry her, so that only left her with one choice:_

_She had to go back to their original village, and ask her husband if he could find suitable suitors._

_Writing a letter to him, she announced this to her daughter, that she would finally be reunited with their family again. But the princess remained completely indifferent. For her, it didn't matter, as cursed veils were in front of her face. It didn't matter if she could see her father again. What was the purpose if he couldn't see her? What about her brother? What about her friends? And surely because of her beauty, many greedy men would claim themselves to be suitable, and would definitely try to see her beautiful face - a face that she had not seen in years._

_And so, the night before the day they left, she lifted her veils to see what was underneath -_

_and cried herself to sleep._

_She asked her mother for a favor. If the suitors claimed themselves suitable, then they would have to answer three riddles for her - they would change every time. For each riddle answered, a veil would be removed. Her mother agreed reluctantly, and the next day, they left. The princess was sure that those riddles could only be answered by a man with no greedy intentions, only love. And she had hope that somewhere, somehow, there was such a man._

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you liked this beginning!:)**

**Btw, do you like my cover of E:TROH? Isn't it pretty?^.^**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!:)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Hi, everyone!:)**

**I am beyond elated that you guys like this story! I honestly wrote this one day for fun and training, and then decided to post it in order to tell you guys that I am alive. I didn't expect this success...so it's a pleasing surprise!:)**

**Also, I am sure that some of you recognise the similarity with the Japanese fairy tale ****_Kaguya-hime _****or ****_The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. _****Well pretty much, I was inspired by the story. Please do keep in mind that this is not in the _Dead or Alive world. _No Hitomi, no Eliot, just Hayabusa, Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate and of course their parents will be here. I might even add Momiji.**

**By the way, anyone stoked for _Dead or Alive 5: Last Round? _Because I surely am! Although I am pretty saddened by the end of the franchise...**

**Also, don't you think the new character Honoka and Marie Rose make the cutest tag team? ^.^ They are ADORABLE!**

**Right before you actually read the story, please listen to _Dressed In Black _by Sia. It is sort of the soundtrack for this story. If you listen to its lyrics, you'll see why it is so appropriate for this story.**

**Please don't forget to R&amp;R!:)**

* * *

"Father." A voice broke a tranquil silence. A man in his early fifties turned around, his tired gaze now on a handsome young man, similar looking to him. The young man frowned, seing his father's facial expression. He was about to state something, but was cut off by the older man.

"I'm stronger than you think, Hayate. Do remember that I am still the leader, regardless of my age. I am fine." He said, waving his hand up and down. Hayate scowled, obviously displeased with this response.

"I understand, father, but please, at least sit down while waiting for her. You've been staring at the pond for a week now." He replied, placing a gentle hand on his father's shoulder. Shiden smacked it off, his gaze returning to the pond before him.

"Your mother loved this pond and the fish in it. I am merely watching over it for her. Something that you should do as well." He said, his hands held behind him as he continued to stare at the pond. Because of a fish's sudden movement, a ripple disturbed the calm waters, and moved the water lilies from where they sat. Shiden frowned, sighing slightly. Hayate glared at his father.

"Mother wouldn't want you to spend your years watching this pond. She would want you to -" Hayate was cut off once more.

"Don't speak of your mother as if she is dead, Hayate." Shiden turned around briskly, his eyes suddenly cold, "do you understand? Don't you dare." He stated, fire almost spewing from his lips. Hayate felt cold sweat roll down his temple as he stared into his father's steel grey eyes.

"Yes, father." Hayate muttered, feeling shame wash over him. Shiden turned back to the pond in silence. Hayate was about to leave the room, right before the sliding door was opened, revealing a young girl, seemingly a female ninja considering her attire, with deep red eyes and light purple hair. Although her face held no exression whatsoever, her eyes were light in excitement. Hayate looked at her, confused.

"Ayane, what are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Ayane bowed once.

"Master Hayate, Master Shiden...they have arrived." She said. To this, Shiden turned around in surprise, his mouth wide open. He pushed Hayate to the side, pushing past Ayane as he left the room.

"Father, wait!" Hayate called, receiving no response. Hayate groaned, then turned to Ayane, "wait...did you say 'they'? I thought mother was the only one be coming..." He said, suddenly giving Ayane a fierce glare. Ayane flinched slightly.

"Master Shiden...did not tell you?" She attempted, looking at the floor.

"Tell me what, Ayane?" Hayate urged.

"That Lady Ayame has come with...Kasumi." Ayane winced as she stated this. Hayate's eyes went round with surprise. He stared at Ayane, mouth agape and seemingly speechless. Vivid memories of his sister that he had kept locked away in his heart suddenly invaded his mind. The infectuous giggling of his sister as they chased each other in the garden. The sweet smile that his little sister gave him every time he would be with her. His eyes started to burn, and he felt slightly lightheaded, then holding the wall next to him.

"Master Hayate?!" Ayane started in panic, "are you alright?" She grabbed his arm. Hayate blinked a few times, regaining composure.

"Kasumi...? Kasumi is coming back?" He whispered, a disbelieving expression forming on his face. Suddenly, he pushed himself off the wall, running down the corridor before Ayane could say anything else. The female ninja shouted his name, receiving no response, as Hayate's mind was focused on one thing. His steps were loud against the hard, wooden floor and the he never replied to the servants' greetings. Finally, he was by the front door, his eyes wildly scanning the area. They settled on two women and one man standing by a coach; the man was his father and the two women... Hayate ran down the steps towards them.

As he reached them, he could now clearly see the face of the older woman - an oval, pale face with forest green eyes. A long, straight nose and pale pink lips. Hayate almost didn't recognise her - her eyes held much sorrow and fatigue. In fact, her once youthful and happy face had gotten older, slight wrinkles under her eyes and around her mouth. Nevertheless, the smile that graced her face was impossible not to recognise.

"Mother..." A choked word escaped Hayate's lips. The woman took him in her small but strong arms, sobs emitted from her. Hayate squeezed her with equal force.

"My son," she cried, "oh, my dear Hayate!" Hayate could feel tears soaking his shoulder. His mother, Ayame, pulled back, placing her hands on his cheeks, staring in utter disbelief, "you've gotten so handsome. Where did the time go? How many years has it been?" Tears streamed down her face as she let out a strangled laugh. Hayate wiped her tears, a soft smile gracing his lips. And then, his eyes shifted. They shifted to the woman behind her, who was not looking at them altogether. No, it didn't seem that she stared at anybody. A long, blue veil covered her face and upper half of her body. Her hair was also covered, and she wore a dark blue kimono. Not a bit of her skin showed except for her pale, small hands.

Hayate gently let go of his mother, his eyes never leaving the veiled woman. The veil swayed slightly, and Hayate had the feeling that behind the slightly transparent cloth, the woman was looking at him.

"Hayate..." Ayame's voice cut through his trance. He turned to her. She was looking at him in a way that was sad, so extremely sad. Before he could say anything, his father started to speak.

"I will tell you everything inside. It is too dangerous here." He said, placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. She gave a bitter smile, and took the woman's hand. The woman said nothing, following Ayame as they walked together inside. Shiden was next to follow, ignoring his son's confused look. Hayate followed them, watching as the blue veil of the woman flowed as she walked besides his mother.

* * *

"Ayane, sit down. This concerns you as well." Shiden ordered, glaring at the person standing next to the sliding door. Ayane reluctantly sat close to Hayate, bowing once before Ayame. Ayame smiled at her gently.

"Father," Hayate began, "what is this?" He asked. Shiden gave him a sharp look, before sighing in exasperation.

"When did I raise you to be so rude? It doesn't matter." Shiden shook his head, "you both have to listen carefully to this. I will not in any way repeat myself again. Do you understand?" Hayate and Ayane nodded simultaneously, "good. I'm sure you recognise your own mother, Hayate." Shiden said.

"How could I ever forget? Mother, how have you been faring? You look tired." Hayate asked, turning to his mother and the veiled woman.

"I am well, Hayate. The trip here was long. _We _were travelling as fast as we could." She smiled again. Hayate smiled back, and his father cleared his throat.

"We aren't here to speak of those matters, Hayate. We are here today to speak about...your sister." He announced solemnly. Hayate and Ayane froze. They looked at Shiden expectantly, waiting for him to continue. However, Ayame interrupted him, placing a hand on his hand to stop him.

"I will tell them. After all, they have not seen me for thirteen years." She smiled in reassurance, "don't look so worried. I have strengthened myself for those years. I always expected for this moment to happen. Now," she turned back to Hayate and Ayane with a serious look on her face, "I am sure, you all remember her, right? You remember your sister." Hayate swallowed at this and glanced at Ayane, who's eyes gave away every bit of nervousness she felt.

"Your sister...I cursed her." Ayame said. Hayate and Ayane's eyes went wide.

"Ayame!" Shiden protested.

"I'm sorry, Shiden. I have cursed our very own daughter. If I had not prayed so much...maybe, she would be more happy than she is now. Maybe none of those incidents would have happened." Her eyes held the same sorrow that she held a few instants ago.

"That's ridiculous, Lady Ayame!" Ayane suddenly burst out, "from what I know, you are no witch. How can you curse somebody?"

"Yet it is true, Ayane." Ayame replied, "I am not a witch, yet I have cursed my own child. It's all my fault. Everyday, you saw me go to the shrines and pray. Did you know what I had desperately wanted? A little girl. I wanted a girl. I had this plan in my head - that if I had a boy first, my next child had to be a girl. I had you, Hayate. I was so happy; my plan was going so well. Next, I wanted a girl. At first, I thought it would play out the way I wanted, but then...this old woman..." Ayame trailed off, "I met an elder woman who needed help carrying some things. I helped her, and the next thing she told me...shocked me." Ayame inhaled, choosing her words carefully, "she said...that she had met my mother before. She said that my mother had prayed for me as well. She also said that while my mother was dying at my birth, her last words...her last words were...'_she cannot have a daughter.'_"

"That's..." Hayate wanted to interrupt, but his mother cut him off.

"Please wait until I finish. Either ways, everyone was bewildered at what she said. No mother would say something like that at the birth of her child. It wasn't until later that I found out what she meant. I was the first girl born in my family. I only had brothers. Everyone called it a miracle, because my mother wanted me so much. However my father, right before letting me marry your father told me the same thing that my mother said at my birth. _'You cannot have a daughter.' _He said to me. But that had been one of my dreams. I married your father and thought of children. I didn't think that my father was right by telling me to not have a daughter. So I ignored him, I had your sister because I prayed like my mother. I prayed for a baby girl, and then she...grew up to be...beautiful." Tears were in her eyes. She hastily wiped them, "so beautiful. My father hated your sister when he was alive. He called her a curse, and that caused me to hate him. I didn't understand until the day your sister was...kidnapped." She continued, "I realised what my mother had done so many years before, with me continuing her legacy. Wanting something comes with a price. My mother's price for getting me, the girl she wanted, was her life." A tear rolled down her cheek, "and the price for getting your sister...was not mine, but _her_ life."

"What do you mean?" Hayate dreaded the answer that was to come.

Ayame took a deep breath, "do you remember the many times those men came to pay their respects to us, Hayate? Always saying that your sister was a beauty that would grow to be even more beautiful? That was what her life is - eternal beauty." She said.

"Eternal beauty?" Ayane questioned, frowning.

"Beauty is a dangerous thing, Ayane. So, very dangerous. Your sister's life was taken away by her beauty - she had to leave with me and leave her loved ones behind because of _my_ selfishness. She couldn't have friends; I feared that if anybody took a look at her face, they would go crazy for her. So I hid her face. She can see you right now, but you cannot see her." Ayame replied. Hayate froze in shock, his eyes widening.

"So you mean..." He trailed off.

"Yes," Ayame said, her face turning to the veiled woman next to her, "this is your sister. This, is _Kasumi._"

* * *

**A/N: Hiya!**

**So finally, the family is reunited! To answer your questions, yes, Ayame is still Ayane's mommy. She had her a year after Kasumi, and she still got raped by Raidou who ran away. But she still had to be left behind for Kasumi's sake. So yeah, those two aren't going to have the greatest relationship...**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to work on E:TROH, now. Expect an update this week!:)**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!:)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: BOO!**

**Surprise! I am here!:D**

**So, before anyone of you guys do anything, I need a bit of guidance.**

**I've been thinking of changing my name!0.0 (Sounds a bit like the craziest thing ever, right?) I've been going under the name PaiChan33 for so long now. I am absolutely in love with Pai, but I don't know. Should I?**

**Maybe I should call myself the FemaleDragonNinja;) but I'm pretty sure this name is taken.**

**Any suggestions?**

**Any reasons why I should keep my name?**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!:)**

* * *

In the depth of the Aokigahara forest, under the unforgiving summer sun, under a tree sat a lone man. His long, dark brown hair simply cascaded down his back, flowing at the occasional strong wind. He was shirtless, eyes closed as he controlled his breathing. Footsteps, seemingly loud in his silence, interrupted the flow of the meditation, his eyes opening, only to reveal two beautiful emerald pupils. They flickered to his left, sharp and focused to the origin of the sound. There, instead of an expected enemy, stood a young girl in traditional red and white robes. On her back was an enormous blade, matching the length of her jet black hair. She stood there for a few moments, simply staring at him with her hazel eyes before she bowed.

"Master Ryu." She greeted, "your father needs you." She said, taking a few steps forward. The man named Ryu raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Father needs me?" He asked, preparing to stand, "for what purpose? Has something happened?" His questions flowed quickly, his body prepared to react to any danger. However, the girl in front of him shook her head.

"No, Master. There is no menace. He just needs to speak to you urgently." She replied calmly. Ryu's tense shoulders relaxed. He lifted the bottom half of the black suit he wore and placed it back on his upper body. As he started to tie his hair with a certain ribbon, he paused, turning to the girl again.

"Do you perhaps know what he needs, Momiji? Father is not one to summon me at times of peace if it is not to want to humiliate me at Shogi." He stated solemnly, placing a black mask over his head. The girl called Momiji chuckled.

"No, I am certain it is only to converse with you." She said, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. Ryu looked at her for a short amount of time and started walking before her. Momiji was quick to follow next, walking behind him as he ventured through the forest, to a sacred shrine where the leader of the village, and his father, Jo Hayabusa awaited.

Jo Hayabusa was a fearsome man; although his vision was taken from him during combat, his ninja skills and his strength did not falter. No one but his own son could ever dare to equal in strength with him, and those that tried were not spared.

And so, there he sat. His once vibrant brown hair was slowly becoming grey in colour. He held a stern face as he sensed two individuals walking towards him. He was cross legged, his own blade behind him, sitting on a sword hanger, ready to be grabbed any moment when getting attacked by anyone or anything. As Momiji waited outside the shrine, Ryu entered the place, pushing the curtains out of the way to see his father.

"You've summoned me, father." Ryu bowed slightly. Jo made a disgruntled sound.

"Are you a demon to be summoned?" He asked in annoyance, "I simply called you here." He said. Ryu looked up at him in slight confusion. Jo sighed, seemingly aggravated by his son's behaviour. "Never mind. Tell me, Ryu..." Jo paused, clearing his throat, "how old are you?"

Ryu suddenly felt weary at the conversation, "I am twenty-two, father."

"Ah, twenty-two..." The old man chuckled, shaking his head, "do you know when I became your father, Ryu?" He asked, tilting his head slightly up. Ryu frowned.

"No."

"I was twenty-eight. Your mother was twenty-four exactly." He said, a nostalgic smile gracing his lips. Ryu, however, couldn't help but feel suspicious at his father's sudden points made. He sat on the floor, took off his mask and gave a pointed look to Jo.

"Father, tell me the reason why I am here." He politely demanded. "You do not just want to speak of the past with me, do you?"

"No." Jo's smile vanished, the stern expression returning on his face, "no. I do not wish to speak of the past, but rather...I'd like to speak of the future with you, my son." He said, hitting his thighs with the palms of his hands. Ryu stared at him.

"Father-"

"From generation to generation, the Dragon Sword has been passed on to every Dragon Ninja that existed. Every single one of your forefathers have accomplished everything that you have done. Perhaps, they have even accomplished much more than you! They knew their primary duty was to carry out their destinies as Dragon Ninjas, Hayabusas. Their secondary duty was to hold high the Hayabusa name. And finally, their tertiary-" Jo coughed slightly, "their tertiary duty was to carry on their bloodline."

"Their bloodline?" Ryu's blood suddenly went cold, "you mean to tell me that I-"

"You need an heir, Ryu. You hold within you the blood of the Dragon, of the Hayabusas. And soon enough, I will pass on, and you will be the one to protect this village in my place. Soon enough, you will need a son or a daughter to replace you, and to become the new Dragon Ninja." The old man stated solemnly. Ryu stood up, green eyes flashing with fire.

"I refuse. I have merely begun my quest as the Dragon Ninja." He said coldly. His father's face shifted up. Although he could not see his eyes, Ryu could tell his father was glaring at him.

"You are in no place to simply _refuse, _Ryu. You already knew of all of this at your coming of age ceremony; you _will _eventually need to bring an heir to this world - a new Dragon Ninja. I am not speaking of conceiving that child immediately - or even in the next year, or even the next five years. However, I do want you to marry. I want you to secure a wife worthy enough to carry out the bloodline of our forefathers. She has to be a girl of a powerful clan, as she cannot just be anybody." Jo said in a cold voice. Ryu angrily placed his mask onto his head, ready to turn around and leave. However, his father's voice made him stop in his steps.

"If you do not abide to my rules, Ryu, I will be forced to choose her for you." His father stated. Ryu spun around, shocked.

"You would take away the choice that I have in choosing the person that will stand by me for the rest of my days?" The green eyed man asked quietly, frustration gnawing at his inside.

"I have a long list of young girls that I can choose from. I was not granted this choice that I am giving you, and neither was your grandfather or great grandfather. I was lucky enough to have a wife that was already in love with me, but my father always told me that he and my mother despised each other. Do you want this? Do you want a hateful marriage rather than a slightly more bearable one?" Jo shouted, his voice like thunder in the shrine.

"I'd rather not marry at all!" Ryu yelled back.

"That is not an option, Ryu! Now, listen to me!" Jo stood up and forcefully grabbed his son's shoulder, "I will not repeat myself. Find a woman and promise to marry her. I will give you the period of three months. That is long enough to be friendly with that chosen one. There are plenty of women out there who would definitely marry you, believe me." Jo shoved him back, Ryu's shoulder violently jerking backwards. The old man then proceeded to sit on the floor again, his body facing the sword on the wall, "now, get out. I have nothing to say to you anymore." He stated monotonously. Ryu gave him one last look of pure rage before he left the shrine. Momiji was quietly standing outside of the small house, following Ryu as he stomped away.

* * *

"Master Ryu..." Momiji started. She was however only replied to by silence. She wringed her hands together, and decided to not utter a word. The sound of a bird, however made the two stop in their tracks. There, perched on a branch, was a peregrine falcon messenger. Its yellow eyes glowed under the sunrays that shone through the trees. Hayabusa stared at it for a while before he approached it. The falcon cawed once, tilting its small head to the side. Ryu's eyebrows furrowed under his mask.

"A message from Hayate." He stated, staring at the bird expectantly. The bird cawed again, blinking before it spread its wide wings and flew away. Ryu looked to leaf-clad ground, as he shook his head as if to rid himself of the anger he felt towards his father, and turned to Momiji. The shrine-maiden only stared at him with worried hazel eyes. She folded her hands in front of her chest, opening her mouth to speak. However, Ryu beat her to it.

He stated monotonously. Momiji frowned sadly, walking in front of Ryu, her back facing him.

"Master, I...cannot deny that I heard. But..." Momiji trailed off, "but you cannot deny that he is somehow right." Ryu scowled.

"So you agree with him." He said, sighing heavily. Momiji turned around with a painful expression on her soft features.

"Yes, to some degree." She replied hesitantly, "but at the same time, I worry for you. After all, it is not long since your journey has started. And it is not long since Kureha-" Momiji was interrupted by Ryu putting his mask back on his head, seemingly preparing to leave at any instant, "Master Ryu...where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Forget everything you have heard and seen today, Momiji." Ryu stated coldly, disappearing in a swirl of green leaves. Momiji stared at the place he was standing only seconds ago with sorrowful eyes. Kureha, her older sister, was still a sensitive topic. The relationship between him and Kureha had lasted since their birth on the same day, to the day she lost her life to the black spider clan four years ago. The only one who could truly fix the scar her death had placed on Ryu's heart was someone with the same heart as Kureha; pure, kind and selfless. Momiji cast her eyes down to the sky, her eyes filled with sadness. There was not one person in the village that didn't believe that Kureha was in love with him, and it also was no secret that Ryu had strong feelings for her. It was always expected that they would end up together. And yet, a feeling like a snake's venom was slowly creeping into Momiji's heart, spreading throughout her body as quickly as venom would take to kill a man.

"Sister, forgive me. Forgive this beating heart which causes me so much pain." She whispered, a tear sliding down her face.

...

"Hayate, would you stop pacing?" Shiden scowled as Hayate continued to walk back and forth in his father's quarters. "You are making my head spin." After a long conversation with both of his parents, with absolutely no words or sounds coming out of Kasumi's mouth, Hayate had stormed out in pure rage and still shock. Shiden followed him in order to lecture him on politeness, but as he stared at his son, he could only see shock and outrage on his face, different expressions for seemingly different thoughts.

"How can I not pace when you have been lying to us for so long?!" Hayate exclaimed angrily, spinning around to meet his father's gaze. "You told us that you and mother decided to divorce, you also said that Kasumi had contracted an incurable disease that would harm the village if she stayed! You've lied to us for thirteen- no, fourteen years!"

"I had no other choice, Hayate! Knowing you, you would go and look for them both if you knew the truth. Besides, I could not jeopardise their safety at any cost. You forget that this village is small. News travel fast, and soon, your sister would be in danger if she was taken away again by these selfish men." Shiden replied calmly. Hayate sent him a spiteful look.

"And so now is good time to bring her here?! Do you not understand that she is in even more danger now? She is now older, and therefore a better target for those men!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! It is necessary to find her husband whom she would fall in love with, or else she will disappear!" Shiden yelled, a fierce expression on his face. Hayate stared at him in a stunned silence. A few seconds passed by, then, with a shaky voice, Hayate said quietly.

"Disappear?"

"Disappear." Shiden replied solemnly. Hayate scratched his hair, frustrated.

"So if she doesn't find the man she loves..." The younger ninja trailed off, "then she will disappear forever. She will be out of our lives again." He whispered. He deflated, sitting on the floor. Shiden sighed and sat next to him.

"You are overreacting. Kasumi will find a man in no time. Do you not remember her loving personality as a young girl? Surely if she gets to know any man, her beautiful personality will shine." The older man stated confidently.

"Men are greedy, father. She is still a woman, inexperienced in any shinobi technique or any Ninjutsu." Hayate replied, shaking his head then standing up, "she needs a person besides her. She needs someone to protect her." He said, walking out of the room. Suspicious, Shiden followed him out of the room.

"And who would this person be? Surely it is not you." Shiden scoffed. Hayate stopped in the middle of the corridor, turning his head slightly to the side to give a look to his father.

"He should be here by now."

* * *

Kasumi strolled out to the gardens of the main house, her blue veil fluttering in the soft wind. A small pond with koi fish surrounded by stones lay there. The fish caused ripples, that spread to the ends of the pond. She sighed quietly. _They are exactly like me. _She thought sorrowfully, _trapped by their own beauty. _She closed her eyes and inhaled the air of her homeland. It was vaguely familiar. The sight of her father and brother after so many years startled her. Although familiar, she didn't remember their faces completely. It was the same for her half-sister. However, they were both very beautiful. She was sure that they were both very popular with the opposite sex.

"How further will the gods punish me? Why must I be born...?" Kasumi couldn't help but say out loud. Suddenly, footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She abruptly turned to the sound. _Mother warned me to not wander alone. _A shiver of fear went down her spine. She in no way trusted anyone except her mother.

What she saw, however, made her heart skip several beats.

A man, simply walking towards her, with piercing emerald green eyes looking to the side. His long, brown hair flowed in the wind, tied with a yellow ribbon in a pony tail. Kasumi couldn't keep her eyes off him. His face was emotionless, his eyes stone cold, however, the aura surrounding him did different things to her. He gave an air of..._sadness._

Suddenly, his eyes, which had also been looking to the garden, moved on to her form. His eyes were even darker as they seemed to bore into hers. They were undeniably familiar. His name was at the tip of her tongue as he neared closer and closer. Her voice was caught in her throat and she started to panic. Who was this man?

"Ryu." A voice interrupted the silence they had shared. It was Hayate, who had a smile on his face as he looked at the two. "I see that you two have met already."

"What are you talking about, Hayate?" Ryu asked, frowning, "and who is this..." Ryu turned to look at the veiled woman, "who is this woman?" He asked, curiously peering at her. The veil moved to the right. Hayate approached them, a serious expression on his face.

"I called you here to meet her again since you have not seen her in a long time." Hayate stated with an ambiguous smile. Ryu frowned further, glancing at the woman once more.

"Stop speaking in riddles, Hayate. You are not making sense." He turned back to him, a sudden scowl of annoyance on his face. Hayate merely laughed.

"Right. I will introduce you two, just like I did when we were kids." Hayate cleared his throat. "Ryu, I'm quite sure that you remember my sister, Kasumi." He stated cheerfully. Ryu's eyes widened, his eyes snapped to the veiled woman. He stared at her like she was a ghost.

"Ka...sumi...?" Ryu called out, seemingly to himself. Kasumi looked up at him, her veil fluttering again. Her eyes caught his through the veil.

"And Kasumi..." Hayate called out softly, "meet Ryu Hayabusa. When we were young and until now, he's always been looking after you." He then stared at her expectantly. Until now, he had not heard Kasumi speak once since she had arrived. Surely, some kind of reaction would come to her.

"Ryu...Hayabusa? Hayabusa?" A small, melodic voice escaped Kasumi. Hayate stared at her in surprise. Ryu continued to gaze at her in nostalgia. Unconsciously, he reached for her with his hand. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his hand, retracting it immediately. He stared at her in surprise as Kasumi started to cough uncontrollably. Her body swayed before it fell forward, into Ryu's arms. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the sound of her brother's panicked voice and Ryu calling her name in a alarmed tone.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. It seems that my writing has gotten a little rusty. Maybe I should update more often and then my writing will have more flow to it.**

**Regardless I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is going a little fast, however it is intentional. I'm probably gonna have like ten chapters of this story or maximum fifteen?**

**Anyways, enjoy your day and...**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!:P**

**P.S: University applications are the most stressful things I've ever experienced in my lifetime...**

**P.P.S: Anyone guess how old I am?;)**


End file.
